<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hammer Toll by lagunasfaeries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116884">Hammer Toll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries'>lagunasfaeries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Remnant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Sided Attraction, its complicated, kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when one has to be content with being at someone's side, when one would rather be in their arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hammer Toll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been a fan of The Last Remnant since 2014, but only just now am writing fic for it because I'm a dork. It deserves way more fic! <br/>I'm recently playing the remaster on Switch and kind of felt like the remnants (ha, ha) were there for this ship, so I went with it. Did the game give us some dialogue about how interracial relationships are handled? Is that a thing? Inquiring minds would like to know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After rescuing Irina from Wyrmskeep and having brought her to Athlum's castle, Rush noticed that the way he felt about the days where nothing happened changed. Sometimes, there would be days where Pagus would be busy doing research for their next move, or David had to tend to royal duties that were directly in relation to Athlum; and as a result, no movement would be made. Before Irina's salvation, these days would feel tense and frustrating, as though they were being wasted. Nowadays, though... Rush had to admit, it felt nice to take it easy every now and again, especially since so much seemed to have happened in a short time.</p><p>Today was one such day. What would usually happen on these days, was that all 17 or so people who usually traveled with Rush would disperse and catch up on personal errands. This usually- if not always- left Rush with some quality time to himself, and today, he'd decided that he'd spend that quality alone time taking a well-deserved nap. </p><p>Well-deserved, and apparently, well-needed. When he woke up, he stretched, feeling as though he'd slept atop the clouds for at least three times the amount of time he'd actually slept. It was the kind of awakening where one had to take a few minutes to remember where they were. Truly, the best kind of sleep.</p><p>Now, with the day just getting started, he needed to decide what else he'd do today. A walk around the castle usually helped with figuring that out, and so he stretched, shaking off the last remaining bits of sleep before beginning to amble about. </p><p>While he was walking down one of the castle's many hallways, he heard a voice call out, "Rush!"</p><p>The subsequent pattering of small feet made it rather obvious that it was a qsiti trying to catch up to him- and so he slowed his pace. </p><p>"...I... I wanna... I wanna catch my breath first, actually. Heh." </p><p>"Take your time, Leshau." And fortunately, this golden-yellow qsiti had to be Rush's favorite (though he would never admit it). Leshau was one of the younger personalities in this squad; he couldn't be too much older than Rush, if at all (he'd never asked), and it was easy to see that he was incredibly eager to please. If ever there was a need to pick up the slack in Rush's troop, which he always somehow ended up in- whether it be a stray creature needing to be taken care of, or finding food for the night- Leshau would usually be one of the first to volunteer. As he'd told it, he was trying to learn everything he could to both be a better adventurer, and have the power to make his homeland of Baaluk a place everyone would want to visit. (There were suspicions among the troop, though, that there may be more to it than that.)</p><p>"Sorry about that. What I wanted to say is: I realized I never thanked you for finding that thick beast hide for me! So, thanks! You're a real lifesaver!" Leshau grinned, practically radiating pure sunshine, as he often did. </p><p>"Ah, well, there was nothing to it. Blocter had said he wanted to go beat something up, we were in the area." Rush tried to shrug nonchalantly, and not give a hint as to how much he was loving all the praise. "Weapon upgrade, I take it?" </p><p>"Yes! And that was the last thing I needed. Actually, that's another reason I wanted to come find you. Rush, if you don't mind..." Leshau was now hopping from foot to foot rapidly, as those of his race tended to do when they got excited. "Can we go fight monsters now, huh? Can we, can we? I want to try this new guy out!"</p><p>"Well... I guess it would make sense to get a feel for the upgraded version before we're out in the wild," agreed Rush, nodding. "Just in case. How big are we going, are the two of us gonna kick around some spiders, or should I go get a few other people?" </p><p>And while taking down dragons as a group certainly did hit the spot in a very specific, unmatched way, Rush would also not mind fighting the scrubs with just he and Leshau. The two of them had never traveled alone, but Rush didn't worry. If he could survive a trip to Numor Mine with just himself and Emma (may her soul rest peacefully), there was no reason the two couldn't handle a few scrubs.</p><p>"Would it be okay for it to just be us two? I mean, I don't wanna drag you away from any responsibilities you may have here." For Leshau was not as naive as he could appear to be, and had traveled with this group of people long enough to know that the marquis favored Rush. While he wasn't sure of the specifics- didn't want to go upsetting himself should he dig too far- he felt that it wasn't in his best interest to cause any royal discontent. </p><p>"Sure it is! I wouldn't ask if it wasn't," replied Rush, beginning to walk toward the castle's exit. "If we head over to that old abandoned castle, we can bust up a few land worms; I think somebody was asking about gathering some of their husks the other day." </p><p>"Oh! Well, if you say it's okay." Leshau also knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, however, and with that he hurried to catch up to Rush. </p><hr/><p>Upon arriving to the Ruins of Robelia Castle, Leshau realized he'd never been here; that all the affairs which Rush and company had dealt with here, had to have transpired before he'd met them all. And so, his first impression of the abandoned castle was that it was very large and foreboding... and possibly haunted.</p><p>Rush noticed Leshau's hesitation, and turned to him, walking backward at a slower pace. "Something on your mind?" he asked. </p><p>"Not entirely. This is the first time I've been here though. It's a lot to take in at once."</p><p>"Oh. I guess it <em>has</em> been a long time." Rush nodded. "If you're worried about the integrity of the building or something, there's nothing to worry about! I mean, I know it's kinda falling apart, but it's also pretty stable in all the parts I remember traveling through. So don't worry about, I dunno, the ceiling caving in or anything."</p><p>Great. Leshau hadn't even begun to think of <em>that</em>.</p><p>Once inside, both of the boys stopped to let their eyes adjust. The interior of this place was worse for wear than the outside, for sure; from this entrance, one could see up onto the second level via the holes left from crumbling floors.</p><p>"So, about the ceilings not caving in..."</p><p>"That was like that when we got here!" Rush pointed out. "Which means it's been like, what, at least eight months with no further damage? Now, I'm no construction worker or architect or anything, but I'd say that's a pretty good sign of-" </p><p>In the distance, there was a grand thud; close enough to throw a hefty cloud of dust near the entrance, close enough to cause heavy amounts of trembling through the floors, and definitely close enough to scare Leshau enough that he screamed and instinctively jumped into Rush's arms. </p><p>When the dust had settled, Rush obviously had concerns. </p><p>"If you wanted me to carry you, you could've just asked," he said with a laugh. </p><p>"Wow, really?!" Leshau's heart soared. He'd never thought mitra were particularly strong, but here was Rush holding him with no problem. And his hands certainly felt so strong... it was extremely attractive. Not unlike Rush himself...</p><p>"You know I'm kidding." Rush laughed again as he set Leshau back on the floor. "Now are we doing this or what?"</p><p>Only Rush would still be willing to venture further into a castle, when he'd just heard part of it collapse no more than two minutes prior. </p><p>"I don't... think it's safe, Rush. Isn't there anywhere else we can go? Anywhere that's not falling apart and could kill us in a pile of crumbling rubble?" </p><p>"Eh. I guess." Rush shrugged. "This time, you lead the way and I'll follow." </p><p>"Okay. As long as you're with me!" That may have been more than Leshau wanted to admit, but he doubted Rush would perceive the depth of his comment. But it was true: ever since joining with Rush, he'd had the courage to embark on adventures and take on enemies that were impossible to perceive in the past. He had strength and courage in spades now, and maybe it wasn't because of the dark-haired mitra... but it was impossible to not recognize his role in it all. </p><p>And so this train of thought gave way to others that sadly would never be, so long as one blond marquis existed... and with the smallest of sighs, Leshau carried on walking, hoping Rush didn't notice the subtle change in mood and second-guess his ability to be out in battle. If the relationship between the two was to be solely platonic, Leshau would at the very least have it be known that he was worthy to fight at Rush's side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>